1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to integrated circuit structures and more particularly relates to complimentary transistors that utilize differently silicide and recessed source and drain regions to improve transistor performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional processes continually refine the ability of manufacturers to create smaller and higher performance transistors. However, such conventional processing forms silicide regions over transistor structures that are identical irrespective of the type of transistor. The embodiments described below break away from such conventional teachings by providing methods and structures that utilized differently silicided and recessed source and drain regions to improve transistor performance.